


The Deepest Sea

by penumbra (perihadion)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Post-S5, Gen, Microfic, Short, i cannot stress enough that when i wrote this they were not related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-01
Updated: 2010-10-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perihadion/pseuds/penumbra
Summary: All rivers reach the ocean in the end.
Relationships: Amy Pond & River Song, implied Amy Pond/River Song
Kudos: 2





	The Deepest Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Just reposting some things I found in my old journal; this was written in 2010.

"River," Amy said, turning on her side to look at the other woman, "do you ever get sad?"

They were lying on the grass side by side and on their backs, pressed against the surface of an unfamiliar planet, staring out into a sky filled from edge to edge with stars, and rocks, and dust, and nothing.

River didn't look at Amy but just continued staring out in to space with a smile on her face. "Why?" she said, "Do you?"

"I used to," Amy said; "I used to get sad all the time before the Doctor came back for me. Now I have everything I ever wanted."

"But you still get sad," River said, still smiling.

"Sometimes," Amy said, "because I know this can't last forever." She leant back and stared out into the sky, "The suns will rise tomorrow, and the Doctor will come back with the Tardis, and we won't be lying out like this any more. Then we'll have adventures, and it will be fantastic — and all the while we'll be getting closer and closer to the time when it all has to end, and I never want it to end."

"All rivers reach the ocean," River said, "in the end."

"So you don't mind?" Amy said.

"Oh, I didn't say _that_ ," River said, with a laugh, leaning on her side to look at Amy.

"It's just," Amy said, "I know that he'll leave us all eventually. Then what will we have?"

River reached out and stroked Amy's hair out of her face. "Each other," she said, pressing her lips to Amy's forehead.


End file.
